


This isn't My Life

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: You wake up in your bed, next to the man you love, but is everything really as it seems?





	This isn't My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusty_violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_violet/gifts).



You woke up in your bed, only this wasn’t your bed or come to think of it your room.  You rolled over, coming face to face with Sam.  You let out a breath of relief, knowing you were in this together would make it easier to find out how to get out.  You settled down again under Sam’s chin when you heard your door creak open and a pair of tiny feet pad in.  

“Mommy?” the small voice asked.  

You bolted upright in bed, startling Sam awake and causing him to do the same.  Your eyes were wide and your breathing ragged as you stared at the small girl in front of you.  

“Y/N, hey what’s up?” his voice was panicked as he moved his hands to your face, getting you to look at him.  “Did you have another nightmare?”  

“Sam?” you paused “what?  Where are we?  Why did she just call me mommy?” you asked pointing to the child.  

“Sweetheart, we’re in bed and that’s Katherine, our daughter.”  

“We’re in our house?” you asked slowly, still trying to figure out what was going on.  

“Daddy?  Why doesn’t mommy remember me?” the girl began to sniff away her tears.  

“It’s alright pumpkin, just go play and I’ll make us some pancakes for breakfast soon.”  

She nodded and perked up at the idea of the special breakfast and made her way out of the room.  

Sam still had his hands on the sides of your face, searching your eyes as if they would tell him to answers he was looking for.  

“Sam, I don’t” you looked around, breaking free of his touch.  You saw the frames filled with pictures, pictures of you and Sam on your wedding day, of you with Bobby and Dean in suits and you with Charlie and Jo in bridesmaids dresses.  The next one you saw was of you in the hospital with a tiny pink blanket in your hands and Sam and Dean either side of you smiling.  

“I…” you broke off, covering your mouth with your hand.  

“Sweetheart, I’m really worried, are you okay?” he moved out of bed, following you to where you were standing.  He put his hand on your forehead, “you don’t feel warm, but maybe we should go see the doctor in case.”  

You picked up on of the photo frames, “Sam, something is wrong.  How could I not remember everything that has happened in these photographs?”  

Sam made a move to step closer and then you looked down to his chest, realizing his anti possession tattoo wasn’t there.  

“Sammy, where’s your tattoo?” 

“Y/N sweetheart, you know how I feel about tattoos, I would never get one.  Also since when do you call me Sammy?”  

“Something’s wrong!  This isn’t my life, I have to get out!” you shouted at him, dropping the frame and pushing him out of the way.  

You ran past the little girls room and down to the kitchen.  Sam and Katherine followed you, both wearing the same worried expression and the little girl with tears in her eyes.  

You rummaged through the drawers, looking for the cutlery drawer and pulling out a knife when you did.  

“Mommy!  What are you doing?” she screamed.  

Sam edged closer towards you, his hands stretched out in front of him.  “Y/N, give me the knife sweetheart.”  

“I’m sorry Sammy, this isn’t my life, I’m not meant to be here” you spoke with tears streaming down your face.  

“Mommy please!” the girl screamed again.  

“You’re not my child! You aren't real!” you closed your eyes, screaming louder than you had meant.  

When you opened your eyes again, the little girl was gone.  Sam was still in his place, but he stood up straight and began to talk again.  

“Y/N, isn’t this the life you have always wanted?  A good job, a home and a family?  No more hunting the things that go bump in the night, no more motels or patching each other up with needles and floss?” he was almost pleading with you to stay.  “If you stay here, it will feel like a lifetime with me and with Katherine.” 

“I’m sorry Sam, I can’t” with that you closed your eyes once more and plunged the knife into your stomach.  

 

* * *

The next thing you knew was darkness and then pain.  You could feel something digging into your arms, almost burning them and a sharp sting in your neck.  Then you heard voices, the voices you had longed to hear to come and rescue you.  

“Y/N?!” Dean’s voice rang through, loud and clear.  

“Y/N!  Oh my god!” then Sam’s.  

You opened your eyes and saw the pair running towards you and you smiled.  

“Hi” you choked out quietly.  

You saw their faces and knew it was bad, you knew it was bad from the way you felt and you must have looked just as worse.  

“Oh god, oh god, alright, we’re going to get you down” Sam’s hands fumbled around you checking for injuries.  His hands moved to your neck, pulling out the needle that had been draining you of your blood.  

You felt the tension in your arms releasing as you heard Dean sawing through the rope that was binding you.  When it finally snapped, you fell into Sam’s arms, not strong enough to hold yourself up.  

“Alright, there you go.  You’re okay, we’ve got you.” Sam spoke gently, gently moving the hair from your face.  He turned away, looking to Dean, “it’s alright, I’ve got you, Dean, go get the car.”  

Sam gently lay you down on the floor and removed his jacket, placing it under your head for support.  He reached for the bag beside him, pulling out a packet of gauze and tape that he secured on your neck.  He wrapped your wrists that were raw from the ropes and then reached into his bag once more.  He pulled out a simple grey stethoscope and put it on, warming the chest piece up in his hands.  

“Let me check your heartbeat sweetheart, you’ve lost a lot of blood” he spoke gently as he placed the bell underneath your shirt with one hand and felt the pulse in your wrist with the other.  “Your pulse is very quick, just relax for me” he smiled down at you reassuringly.  

You both heard the rumble of the impala’s engine and the car door opening.  Sam packed away all of the supplies and scooped you up in his arms.  Dean picked up the bags and his brothers jacket, following behind the pair of you.  As you and Sam got into the backseat, Dean pulled out a blanket from the trunk, placing it over you before getting into the impala and driving you all home.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
